


Dirty Boss

by silentinhill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jealous Steve Rogers, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Tony Stark, my first stony oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/pseuds/silentinhill
Summary: Mr. Stark couldn't help himself.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Dirty Boss

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Stony fic. Enjoy! <3

Steve sat quietly at his desk. He waited half an hour to go home from the office. His work is done, and he doesn't know what to do while his boss is doing something in his room with a super sexy woman.

Steve tapped his feet on the floor impatiently. Why are they taking so long inside? It's been ten minutes after office time. He didn't want to wait any longer than this to come home. His body was already very sore and missed his fluffy bed. Oh, he also missed the strong arms that hugged him every night.

The door opened. The woman came out with his boss. Mr. Stark led the woman to the front of the elevator. Before the elevator doors closed, the sexy woman gave Steve a quick glance and smiled crookedly.

What's with that smile? That smile made Steve even more annoyed!

"Can I go home now, boss?" said Steve in a slightly loud voice, annoyed. 

Mr. Stark turned around, then looked at his secretary in silence before speaking dryly. "No. To my room, now." 

Grumpily, Steve followed Mr. Stark into the room. 

The man sat on his leather chair. "Sit," he ordered.

Steve sat his butt in the chair opposite Mr. Stark. 

"Who told you to sit there?" 

Seriously? This man told him to sit on the floor? Steve grumbled to himself. His eyes bulged with annoyance as he met his boss's glare. 

"Come here." Like an obedient pet to its master, Steve followed Mr. Stark's orders. "Sit here." Mr. Stark patted his thigh. 

Steve looked away. "I don't want to,"

Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow. Many young men and women want Steve's current position. Who wouldn't want to sit on the lap of Tony Stark, the most wanted man of the year? This adonist man, who is said to be the fourth richest businessman in America, has not even reached forty. His good looks also made people desperate just to be his one-night stand. 

"Why won't you? Isn't it more comfortable sitting here?" Mr. Stark smiled lopsidedly, staring intensely at Steve. "You've even tried it before, Steven."

The hair on Steve's neck bristles when he heard Mr. Stark say his full name. His body always responds when Mr. Stark says his name with an accent that sounds sexy to his ears. 

"But I don't want to!" Steve said stubbornly. 

"You sure? You can touch me." 

"I'm sure." 

"Really?" An evil grin tucked into Mr. Stark's lips.

"Try me." Steve bit his lip nervously, and it made Mr. Stark's brown iris darken. 

"You'll be sorry you challenged me, Steven." His words are full of sensual promise.

Everything happened so fast. Mr. Stark's hand grabbed Steve, and who knows since when Steve has been sitting on Mr. Stark's lap, straddling him. Those hot lips crushed Steve's plump lips and tasted the sweetness that became increasingly intoxicating. Like sucking nectar, Mr. Stark kept attacking Steve's lips.

The man began to unbutton Steve's shirt roughly. Several buttons were loose. Even one of them was still hanging with a thread that was almost loose due to Mr. Stark's impatience to took off Steve's clothes.

"What are you-" Steve's words were interrupted by Mr. Stark's lips, which immediately kissed him ferociously. The fire of desire began to burn him, and Steve could not resist the temptation to kiss Mr. Stark back. 

Mr. Stark pulled Steve's shirt down so that the lovely man's pale chest puffed out beautifully in front of him. Steve's moan swirled beautifully in the man's ear as his lips took turns playing with Steve's nipples. Besides, his hands do not stay still. He squeezed, pinched, and occasionally twisted the perky pink buds between his fingers.

Steve's whole body shaking.

"Are you sure you don't want this?" said Mr. Stark between their kisses, while his hands now began to slip into Steve's underwear, fondling and teasing Steve's tight hole. One finger enters, making a circular motion and moving in and out slowly.

"Hng... No..." Steve moaned as he clutched Mr. Stark's hair, his head drooping over the man's shoulder. 

Mr. Stark kissed Steve on the lips, then lifted the pretty man's body onto the table. He brushed off whatever was on the desk harshly and took off Steve's remaining clothes, not forgetting to take off his own clothes. 

Mr. Stark spread Steve's legs wide open. His eyes glistened sharply at the _heaven on earth_ that was presented in front of him. His head lowered and smooched the pink hole. 

"To... ny..." Steve whimpered deliciously. He's tugging at Mr. Stark's hair. His toes curled up to feel Mr. Stark's intense suckling down there. And he could not resist the urge to get out of his excitement. 

"Your taste is so intoxicating." Mr. Stark licked his lips, staring at Steve with a mischievous grin.

"You dirty boss," Steve pouted, face red with embarrassment.

"Your dirty boss." Mr. Stark kissed Steve's lips, which were swollen from his act. He squeezed Steve's plum breast and played with it until it made Steve moan with pleasure. The man pressed the tip of his cock and rubbed it against Steve's wet hole. 

" _Please,_ " 

"Say it clearly, sugar. What do you want?" rasped Mr. Stark. His warm breath caressed Steve's ear. Mr. Stark's hot lips nibbled there and occasionally gave Steve a wet kiss. "Say it,"

"I want you in me! Please fuck me," Steve whined pitifully. 

Mr. Stark's eyes gleamed darkly when he heard Steve's pleading to him. "As your wish, baby." The man smiled triumphantly. He began shoving his cock into Steve's waiting hole. "Hold me tight," Mr. Stark growled, then began to move. At first, it was slow, but over time the man moved faster. 

"Tony!" Steve wailed as Mr. Stark pistoning his cock into the tight heat, releasing an overwhelming pleasure. 

"You like it?" 

"Fuck! Y-Yeah... Ahhng..." Steve's started to feel his orgasm began to build up. 

Mr. Stark lifted Steve's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Then again pumping his cock, getting deeper, faster, and more demanding. 

"Wanna cum… Hngg…" Steve whimpered.

"Cum, baby. Cum for me," Mr. Stark growled as he felt his cock getting squeezed by Steve's warm walls.

The wave is coming. Steve's back arched in endless pleasure. But Mr. Stark didn't stop his movements. The man was moving even crazier down there to get his own release. Within a second, Steve reached his release simultaneously as Mr. Stark, and then the white liquid soaked his stomach. 

Mr. Stark's body collapsed on top of Steve. His head was buried in the neck of his secretary to take a deep breath after their exhausting activity. Mr. Stark pulled out gently while Steve stood and picked up his clothes, which looked like they were no longer fit to wear.

"Look, because of you, I have no more clothes!" Steve snapped. 

Mr. Stark chuckled. "I can buy you a new one, as much as you want." 

Steve ignored him and concentrated on putting his shirt back, then putting on his underwear. Somehow, that gesture looked erotic in Mr. Stark's eyes and made his brown iris darken again.

"Who let you dress? I'm not done yet, Steven." Mr. Stark picked up Steve's body until finally, they ended up on the bed in Mr. Stark's room, designed like a bedroom. 

......

Steve fiddled with Mr. Stark's hand in his grasp. He studied the ring perched on the man's finger. "What's the woman doing here?" 

"She just delivered a message." Mr. Stark kissed Steve's bare shoulder tenderly.

"Looks like she doesn't like me. I don't like her either. Why do you have business with an annoying woman like her?" 

"What else can I do? She's still my family." This time Mr. Stark kissed Steve's pouting lips. It seemed the man couldn't stop touching Steve. 

"If I asked you to stay away from her, would you do it for me?" 

"No," 

"If your wife said the same thing, you would immediately listen to her request, right?" 

"Yes. Of course. I will grant whatever she wants, except for divorce." Mr. Stark hummed. "But I don't have a wife. I have a husband instead."

"He's so lucky, huh?"

"Yup, very lucky..." He smiled. "And that lucky person is you, Steven Grant Rogers." Mr. Stark gave Steve a gentle look.

Steve wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. "Oh no, I'm still your secretary right now. We're still in the office, remember?" 

"But office hours are over." Mr. Stark bites Steve's nose playfully. "Get dressed. We'll have dinner outside." without being embarrassed by his nakedness, he rose from his current position. 

"Are you sure you told me to get dressed quickly?" Steve purposely took off the blanket that covered his naked body. 

"Steven." The man growled. His brown eyes fogged up with lust, and his cock began to harden again as a result of his husband teasing him.

"Hmm… What's wrong, daddy?" Steve asked with his innocent face but slowly spreading his legs wide open.

"All right. You asked for it." A sly smile appeared on Mr. Stark's sexy lips, and he stared darkly at his husband's seductive body.

The man started crawling on top of Steve. Steve happily welcomed Mr. Stark, and they do a few heated activities for some time in nearly three hours. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao sorry for the amateur sex scene XD


End file.
